In recent years, reductions of weight and thickness of semiconductor devices are proceeding. Technical development in which a semiconductor chip is laminated while being connected through TSV (through-silicon via) in order to achieve higher levels of integration and greater packaging density of the semiconductor device, are being pursued. Further, in the field of power semiconductors, a reduction of conduction loss is required for saving of energy. In order to solve such problems, it is necessary to reduce a thickness of package, and it is investigated to reduce a thickness of a semiconductor circuit formation substrate to at least 1 μm and at most 100 μm and to process the semiconductor circuit formation substrate. In this step, a surface where a circuit is not formed (backside) of the semiconductor circuit formation substrate is polished to reduce a thickness, and a back electrode is formed on the backside. In order to prevent fractures of the semiconductor circuit formation substrate during the steps of polishing and the like, the semiconductor circuit formation substrate is fixed to a support substrate having supporting properties, such as a silicon wafer or a glass substrate, to form a wafer work piece, the wafer work piece is subjected to polishing and back-circuit formation processing, and then the processed semiconductor circuit formation substrate is de-bonded off from the support substrate. In order to bond the semiconductor circuit formation substrate to the support substrate, a temporary-bonding adhesive is used as an adhesive layer. This manufacturing method sometimes includes a step of reworking an adhesive layer or a residue of an adhesive layer respectively remaining on the semiconductor circuit formation substrate or the support substrate with an organic solvent, an alkaline aqueous solution or the like after the step of de-bonding off the semiconductor circuit formation substrate from the support substrate. The organic solvent, the alkaline aqueous solution or the like is referred to as a rework solvent.
Herein, heat resistance enough to endure a semiconductor step is required of the temporary-bonding adhesive, and it is required of the temporary-bonding adhesive that the semiconductor circuit formation substrate can be easily de-bonded off after completion of the processing step. As such a temporary-bonding adhesive, for example, an adhesive in which a polyamide-based or polyimide-based adhesive layer respectively having heat resistance is used, and an adhesive force is varied by heating, and thereby the semiconductor circuit formation substrate is de-bonded off (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1), is proposed. Further, a wafer work piece having a constitution including two types of adhesive layers of a thermoplastic organo polysiloxane-based adhesive layer having heat resistance and a curable modified siloxane-based adhesive layer, wherein these adhesive layers have an adhesive force against which each of the semiconductor circuit formation substrate and the support substrate can be de-bonded off and is de-bonded off by mechanically applying a force at room temperature, is proposed (e.g., Patent Document 2). Further, one which is composed of a single type of cycloolefin-based adhesive layer, and is de-bonded off by mechanically applying a force at room temperature, is proposed (e.g., Patent Document 3).